


Ebbing, and Flowing

by shuujinkos



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Light AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuujinkos/pseuds/shuujinkos
Summary: If they were alone, maybe, they could even…





	Ebbing, and Flowing

**Author's Note:**

> written for @kupokin on twitter :ppppp  
> I have no idea how to SoRiku

'Stale' was not intense enough of a word to describe the feeling in the air. Living on the beach, the whole town was accustomed to lush, humid air, made liveable by the moderate temperatures; so when the air dried up, and the tide was low enough to walk halfway to Destiny Island, it was practically unbearable. It was strange to outsiders, that the difference between humid and dry was really so noticeable, but it truly was. Air conditioning was favoured over open windows, the number of children dwindled in the streets as the only ones that went outside were the ones that didn't care. The beaches were far too crowded to even thinking about it, and Destiny Island was already out of question during school.

In the morning, on the walk to school, the air still tasted of salt. The sun was bright enough to warrant that ungodly heat, but it was still relatively cool. In the shade, it was like there was no change at all. By the time lunch rolled around, though, class representatives were starting to close the windows, and the air conditioning was starting to kick on through the building.

Riku didn't mind the heat, dry or not. He preferred more moderate temperatures, but he supposed that was just because of living by the ocean his whole life. Warm temperatures lent more to his desired, fashion, though, so he couldn't lie about having a preference. He dreaded dry spells, however, because a certain someone refused to stop complaining about it. As dear as Sora was to him, it still was a little annoying after 17 years.

"I might die on the way home," Sora said matter-of-factly, sprawling out over his desk melodramatically. His spikey hair shuddered as he flopped down. Riku raised his eyebrows sympathetically, and ruffled unkempt brown locks. Sora made a noise akin to a small, distressed animal and unenthusiastically tried to swat his hand away. Riku caught his wrist in his other hand, and ruffled his hair until Sora gave up. With a satisfied laugh, Riku leaned back in his chair, balancing it on the back legs and folding his arms behind his head.

"Hmmm… I think you'll be okay," he said airily, closing his eyes. Sora huffed.

"I didn't wear an undershirt." Riku let his chair touch back down and he frowned, looking over to him. After a second, Sora turned his head, resting his cheek against the cool of the desk, expressionless. He didn't last long, cracking up after a couple of seconds of staring at Riku's disgusted face. The older boy wrinkled his nose and propped his chin in his hand, looking towards the front of the classroom.

"Ew. Do your laundry when you get home," Riku chided with a sigh, rolling his eyes at the sheepish grin crossing the brunet's face. Honestly, it was like he was talking to a child sometimes. Sora opened his mouth to complain, or maybe give a sarcastic response, but the door slid open, making both of them jump and turn toward it.

"You know, Riku, you're his boyfriend, not his mom." Kairi stood, holding three drinks in her arms with a grin plastered on her face. Riku ducked his head slightly; how had Kairi even _heard_ that? She must have had the ears of, like, a dog or something. Sora laughing only made his cheeks and the back of his neck flush. Sometimes it honestly felt like Kairi was rooting for him more than he was rooting for himself.

"Yeah, Riku," Sora teased, tongue poking out from between his lips. Riku scowled and reached over to pinch the brunet on the arm, earning him a yelp. He couldn't help but snicker at the hurt puppy face Sora made at him. Kairi closed the door with her foot and strode over, setting the boys' drinks in front of them before sitting on the desk in front of Riku. Sora, with new found energy, downed half his water bottle in one go; Kairi had obviously started on whatever weird red drink she had chosen today; and Riku wondered if he really needed to drink _another_ energy drink today.

They always ate lunch in the classroom, and toward the end someone (usually decided by rock-paper-scissors) had to go buy drinks. They spent their half hour of freedom with Sora animatedly chattering and making Kairi laugh too hard and Riku shake his head too many times.

Riku treasured his friends greatly, although he had difficulties expressing it. They had all been friends since they were small, and he couldn't imagine a life without them. Riku was poor with his words, and honestly terrible at any sort of intimacy, but the fact that he had a close friend like Kairi, and the fact that Sora had even agreed to _date_ him still took him by surprise when he thought about it too hard.

The clock was nearing the end of lunch, and Sora perked up.

"Oh, do you guys want to come over to my house after school?" Sora said around his water bottle. He cleared his throat before continuing. "My mom went out of town and stuff." Kairi and Riku exchanged looks as the brunet tipped his head back to finish off the water. Something, mischievous, gleamed in the girl's eyes, and if Riku could get paler, he would.

"I've got," Kairi faltered, obviously trying to make up and excuse. "Something." Riku had to physically stop from smacking himself in the face. While the brunet was still preoccupied, Riku couldn't help but mouth _that's all you've got?_ At her. Kairi shrugged.

"Oh," Sora hummed and tried to balance the water bottle on his forehead. "Riku?" He had to squash the urge again. He loved his friends dearly, but by God they were the densest people he'd ever met. Kairi winked, and he cleared his throat, propping his chin in his hands as he wearily stared at the clock.

"Sure."

  
Riku and Sora's houses were in the same direction, anyway, he had no idea why his heart was pounding on the walk home from school. It was ridiculous. He and Sora hung out by themselves all the time. For some reason, though, when the road forked and Kairi went off by herself, Riku found his hands starting to get uncomfortably clammy. Sora didn't seem to mind, fingers still tightly entwined with his own. They ducked through the shadows of each house, and Riku forgot the pounding of his heart as Sora made a game of it, tiring them out entirely by the time Sora's house had come into view.

"It's so, hot, why did we, do this?" Riku grumbled, practically dragging Sora by the wrist up the stairs to his porch.

"'Cause it was fun," Sora puffed.

Leaning against the wall as his breaths huffed out, Riku watched as Sora dramatically went through his keys, sounding like his lungs were about to fall right out of him. They were both fairly athletic, but with the heat pounding down on them, and suddenly running about like a kid again would wind anyone. Finally he unlocked the door, and the two of them dutifully scoured the house, shutting every window before turning the air conditioning on.

The two of them flopped onto the couch after a job well done, laughing softly to themselves about how tired they were. Riku scooped his damp bangs out of his eyes, and ran the back of his head across his forehead again to try and get rid of some sweat. Sora scooted a little closer, leaning his head on Riku's shoulder, and he slowly grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. Riku huffed slightly and rested his chin in spiky brown locks, blowing some strands out of his face. He had not cooled down enough to be this close to another human being, but…

If they were alone, maybe, they could even…

"Hey Riku," Sora muttered, slowly tracing circles around Riku's thumb with his own. Riku hummed distantly and shifted his head, so it was more his cheek resting against Sora's head. The brunet pondered his thoughts before sitting up, and hesitantly looking at him. His eyes quickly darted quickly to the floor and he cleared his throat, taking his hand from Riku's and folding both in his lap. Riku raised an eyebrow and sat forward, tilting his head slightly to look at Sora's slowly reddening face.

"S-"

"Can I kiss you?" Riku's mouth shut with an audible click of his teeth, and he blinked once, twice, three times. He shifted, entirely unaware of the pounding of his heart and the flushing of his face. Sora's big, blue, shiny, eyes were staring straight through him, and his heart could have leaped out of his chest then and there. Slowly, they shifted towards each other, and Sora put his hands on Riku's shoulders.

"Yeah," Riku murmured once they were practically already kissing. They kissed, softly, gently, naively, at the start. Sora wanted more, though. He pressed forward, gripping Riku's shoulders and pushing, pushing, until Riku's balance was swept from beneath him, and he toppled backwards on the couch. Head spinning, he gratefully accepted the aggressive, hungry kisses Sora was leading him into. Sora shifted between his legs, and threaded his fingers through Riku's hair, only pulling away to gasp for air before diving back in. They were both, clearly, inexperienced, but Riku thought himself a quick learner, and was easily besting Sora in a little play of dominance.

With too little air between the two of them, they finally separated, Sora hovering over Riku, still incredibly close to his face. They puffed desperate breaths in each other's flushed faces, trying and failing to catch and calm their breaths.

Riku propped himself up on his elbows, and swallowed. Sora sat back, eyes trailing down, before stopping, completely. Blue-green eyes followed his gaze, and Riku choked on his own poor attempts at breathing.

"Sora, I—!"

"I-it's okay!"

Sora clambered from between his legs to sit on the couch properly, and Riku struggled into a normal sitting position, folding his hands over the tent in his pants, begging and willing his hard-on to soften. Riku cleared his throat and tried to say something, but the words died on his tongue.

"I'm gonna start my laundry," Sora croaked and stood up abruptly, dashing away. Riku relaxed back into the couch with an exasperated sigh. Was he such a depraved virgin that some hard makeouts was really enough to get him hard? He dragged a pale hand down his flushed face.

Even though he and Sora had been dating for a little over three months, and had known each other almost their entire life, that had been their first… Kiss. Riku almost _screamed,_ violently rubbing at his face to try and get a hold of himself. He had wanted Sora to make all the moves, because he was never sure when he would be ready. Rushing Sora and making him uncomfortable was the worst thing he could imagine, so he just suffered with his own daydreams.

Riku touched his index finger to his lips, still tingling brightly behind his skin. Some first kiss.

Sora poked his head around the corner and cleared his throat. Riku caught a noise in his throat and jumped up, turning his his heel to face the other. They looked at each other and Sora snorted, covering his mouth to hide any other laughter. Riku was, definitely, still feeling it. Riku chewed his lip and sat back down, wallowing in embarrassment.

"Do you want me to wash your clothes, too?" Riku scratched the side of his head and sighed.

"I don't have anything to wear," he commented dryly, grinding the heel of his palm into his dick as unsexily but gently as possible to try and rid himself of his arousal. Even though he wasn't even looking, he could tell the brunet was shrugging.

"You can wear my clothes," Sora chirped.

"Nothing you have will fit me," Riku said with a sigh, turning on the couch and just leaning over the back of it. Now he realised that Sora had already changed, into gym shorts and a plain blue shirt that was too big for him. Those damned blue eyes were staring straight through him and he felt, something, run down his spine, making him shiver. Sora trapped his chin like he was thinking and grinned.

"PJs, my dude." Riku rested his chin on his arms on the back of the couch, tilting his head to the side. It was true, none of Sora's pyjamas fit him properly, so they might have a chance to fit him. It wasn't like Sora was _that_ much shorter, but they were just different enough in height that the other's clothes weren't suitable to wear. Riku ran a hand through his hair and sighed, standing up from the couch. Thankfully, he was, decent. He closed the gap between them and Sora lead the way to his room.

Sora rummaged around through his incredibly disorganized dresser and finally pulled out something acceptable for Riku to wear, a pair of red plaid pyjama pants and an oversized shirt with what Riku assumed to be some kind of dumb internet joke thing. Riku took the clothes from the brunet and set them on Sora's bed, beginning to work on unbuttoning his shirt. It wasn't until he had unbuckled his belt that he realised Sora was still standing there. They made eye contact, and Sora stood up straighter.

"Wait, do you want me to, leave?" he asked hurriedly, pointing towards the door. The back of Riku's neck was, uncomfortably warm, and he tried to play it off.

"It's not like I'm getting naked for real," he said, pulling his belt out of the loops and tossing it onto the bed. Sora nodded slowly and pretended to look elsewhere, but was entirely too obvious. Riku rolled his eyes slightly and decided he would feign ignorance, quickly ridding himself of his pants and undershirt, before grabbing Sora's clothes and putting them on. The pants were slightly too short, and the shirt was too big even for him. Riku ran a hand through his hair, pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Good enough, I suppose." Sora allowed himself to stop acting like a dumbass and looked him over, trying not to look too awestruck. Riku cleared his throat. "Why're you looking at me like that." Sora blinked and shook his head, hurriedly gathering Riku's clothes from the floor.

"No reason! It's just!" he hugged the clothes to his chest and rocked back and forth on his feet, grinning sheepishly. "I know we've shared PJs before but, it's, different." He paused again and looked at the floor, cheeks dusting pink. "'Cause we're dating and stuff." Riku was going to _lose it._ Sora was _so goddamn cute._ They both cleared their throats.

"I—"

"I'm gonna put these in the wash!" Sora ducked out of the room and disappeared, leaving Riku standing in his room. He huffed and sat down on the bed, looking towards the full length mirror on the wall. When he sat down, his shins were visible because of how short the pants were, and the shirt clung to one side of his neck while the collar hung open over his shoulder. He straightened the shirt and flopped backwards.

Sora was right, though. In a way. Riku had always felt, butterflies, whenever he and Sora would share clothes, but now it wasn't _weird_ because they were _actually dating._ The thought of it made his stomach turn, and he covered his face in his hands, willing away the blush on his cheeks that would not go away today. He hopped up from the bed and moved back to the living room. Sora was not in the wash room, but in the kitchen, with both the fridge and freezer wide open. Riku leaned against the doorway, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you wanna like, order takeout or something?" Sora huffed, closing both doors dramatically. Riku shrugged his shoulders.

"With what money?"

Sora grinned and slid across the floor in his socks towards the counter, where there was a note and several bills, snatching up what appeared to be at least 100 dollars in 20s and waving it proudly. Riku shook his head and padded over, ruffling Sora's hair.

"Pizza or Chinese?" Riku hummed thoughtfully and leaned against the counter, folding his arms over his chest.

"Chinese?" Sora nodded and darted off. He came back moments later with a phonebook, and Riku laughed. "How archaic." Sora stuck out his tongue and flipped through the pages, grabbing the landline off the receiver preemptively. Finally deciding on a place, the brunet dialed and ordered an impossible amount of food for the two of them. Riku was sure he had ordered at least one of everything. He supposed that Sora would just save what wasn't eaten and keep eating leftovers until his mother came home. Riku laughed to himself, watching Sora count the money in his hand and then nod, even though he was talking over the phone.

"Okay, thanks!" He hung up and looked towards Riku, beaming. "It'll be like, an hour." Riku snorted and ruffled his hair.

"With that amount of food, I'm surprised it's not two." The two of them moved back to the living room, sitting back on the couch. Sora sat, _right_ next to him, so their legs were touching, and leaned on him slightly, humming.

"Do you wanna play games? Or watch something?" he murmured, grabbing Riku's hand and lacing their fingers together. Riku leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling, humming himself.

"We could play something… Until the food gets here… Then switch to a movie or something," he said softly. Sora was usually very rambunctious and loud, but he had found, since they started dating, whenever it was the two of them, Sora would be, not exactly _meek,_ but he was certainly had a more gentle disposition. Sora nodded and scrambled off the couch, plopping down in front of the television and opening the display case housing all of his games.

"Do you wanna play something together? Or like…" he looked over his shoulder at Riku, who had opted to lean against the armrest with his legs tucked beside him now that Sora was gone. Riku shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever you want to play," he said airily, resting his chin in his hand. Sora tilted his head to the side, turning back to his game collection. He grinned and grabbed something, turning to the side of the display case with all of his consoles.

"I know something I can beat in an hour!" he chirped, fussing with his Nintendo64. Riku raised an eyebrow, and let out a knowing 'ah' when Sora finally got the game to boot. Pokémon Snap was always a good choice. Sora carefully unraveled the controller's cord as he moved back to the couch, and Riku shifted so they could lean on each other again.

Watching Sora play video games was, relaxing. Riku was good at, most things, and when they were younger he often found himself bragging about being better than Sora at, well, everything. However, as they grew up, and Riku tried to focus more on his academics, and stopped keeping up with games, he had found that Sora was doing, the opposite. Not that he minded helping Sora out with his grades, he just wished he would show some initiative.

So it wasn't like Riku was bad at video games, and they played multiplayer or competitive games with each other quite often. However, he most liked watching Sora play games he had played 100 times.

By the time Sora had unlocked the last area, there was a knock on the door. Sora huffed, leaving Riku alone with the menu music and Professor Oak's vaguely uncomfortable smile.

"Riku, can you help?" Riku pulled himself off the couch with a yawn and shuffled to the door, raising his eyebrows. This sure was a hell of a lot of food. The two of them carried the food in and set it on the dining room table, and Sora dashed back to the door to pay. Riku was sure they couldn't even get through half of this. The door shut and Sora scampered back over, helping Riku take the last of the boxes and cartons out of the bags. They picked and chose what they wanted, and Riku carried the food back to the couch as Sora went to fetch them drinks.

"What do you want to watch?" Sora asked around a mouthful of lo mein, chasing it down with water. Riku shrugged, munching slowly on an eggroll. Sora rolled his eyes and leaned back into the couch. "You always make me pick." Riku shrugged again, laughing softly.

"Because I'll like whatever you pick," he said gently. Sora provided immediate amusement, as he hid his blushing face by standing up and hurrying over to the bookcase of movies. He picked one out like it was muscle memory and hastily shoved it in the DVD player, shuffling back over to the couch and sitting next to Riku, snatching the remote off the coffee table. He fiddled with the TV settings before hitting play.

"Fantasia?" Riku asked, bemused, wrapping his arm around Sora's shoulders. Sora huffed and nestled against him, pulling his legs up and hugging his knees to his chest.

"I'll like whatever you pick," he said mockingly, and Riku pinched his shoulder. "And it's Fantasia _2000._ "

" _Sorry._ "

Sora made it barely 10 minutes into the movie before his hands slowly began to wander. Riku swallowed thickly, trying to focus on Rhapsody in Blue and not Sora's hand massaging his thigh, higher and higher, and not how much Sora's hair tickled his neck whenever he shifted. He sat up a little straighter, when Sora tilted his head, and pressed the gentlest kisses along his neck, up to the shell of his ear. He shivered, and clutched Sora's shirt in his fist.

"Sora," Riku murmured, and Sora hummed against his skin, kissing next to his ear, his breath fanning across his skin in soft, hot bursts. Riku closed his eyes, and Sora's weight left his side, and was instead redistributed to his lap. He felt Sora's hands on either side of his face, cupping his jaw in a gentle grasp, before Sora kissed him. It started off gentle and chaste, like it had before, until Sora got impatient with the lack of direction and kissed harder, more aggressively, bringing his teeth into the mix at Riku's bottom lip.

Riku gasped, softly, when Sora rolled his hips, grinding his ass down against him. Sora shifted the direction of his kisses, trailing along Riku's jaw, kissing beside his ear again, before turning to his neck, taking a small stretch of skin into his mouth and biting down on it. Riku's hands, previously laying at his side, shot up, and he clutched Sora's thighs, shuddering when the brunet began to suck, and to build a rhythmic, repetitive grind of his hips.

"S-Sora," he tried again, voice catching in his throat, and Sora moved from the throbbing bit on skin to his collar bones, kissing and biting and leaving tiny, light pink marks across his shoulder. Sora pulled away finally, panting softly, slowing his hips to a stop.

"I've been trying to get you to do _something_ for months," Sora said, voice stuck to the back of his throat. Riku blinked up at the brunet, absolute shock written across his face. "D-don't look at me like that!" Sora huffed, pouting, and taking his hands from Riku's shoulders to fold them across his chest. Rhapsody in Blue's grandiose ending rang in his ears, and he moved his hands to Sora's waist, to his shoulders, to his cheeks, pulling him back down for another kiss.

Sora leaned into him, slowly unfolding his arms and placing his hands on either side of Riku on the couch behind him, starting that entrancing roll of his hips again. Only, the brunet pulled back again, a slight frown on his face.

"I," Riku breathed, blinking softly. "I didn't want to, rush you." He swallowed thickly and Sora groaned.

"Riku, you and I both know that we've been in love with each other since, like, _middle school_! If anything, we did the absolute opposite of rushing and I," he ran his hand through his hair, messing up his (carefully styled?) spikes, and he huffed. "I have wanted you to fu—"

"That, okay, I," Riku sputtered, sitting up a little bit straighter, cutting the other off with a mad blush spreading across the back of his neck. He held his breath for a second, and then sighed. "I'm sorry, I just wasn't sure if you wanted me to make the first… Move." Sora rolled his eyes and cupped Riku's face, squishing his cheeks.

"Uh, duh." Riku bit the inside of his cheek before bringing his gaze to Sora's face, with a serious look in his eyes. Sora blinked, slightly taken aback, and set his hands on Riku's shoulders.

"Tell me what you want me to do, then."

Sora seemed to ponder his words for a moment, before he stood up entirely, leaving Riku to stare up at him.

"Lie down," Sora said shortly, one hand on his hip. Riku blinked, and then scrambled to oblige, turning and lying down on the couch. Which was, thankfully, huge. Sora and Riku could fit on it, comfortably, lying on their sides, with Sora curled up. Why anyone needed such a wide couch was beyond him, but it sure was nice for, well, this, he guessed. Sora faltered slightly, and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, wait, um…" Riku propped himself up on his elbows. "Take, your, clothes off, first." He cleared his throat, turning his nose up to avoid looking at Riku plainly. Riku laughed a little, but sat up fully, pulling the oversized shirt over his head and dropping it on the floor next to him. Sora kept his nose turned but Riku could see him watching, as he wrestled out of the too small pants, letting them join the shirt as he finally pulled them off. Sora looked down to him and cleared his throat again. Riku blinked, obediently lying back down on the couch, with his head slightly propped up by the armrest. Sora's face softened and he reached down, petting Riku's hair gently.

"That's good," he murmured, and Riku felt his cock twitch. Sora slid his gym shorts off with ease and hook his fingers in the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down as well. He stepped out of them, and straddled Riku's chest before Riku could blink. Sora let his hand rest on top of silver strands and smiled down fondly at Riku. "Suck."

Riku never imagined he would be giving Sora head with _Le Carnival des Animaux_ playing in the background, but he was here. He set his hands on the back of Sora's thighs, leaning up slightly and taking his already mostly hard cock between his lips, sliding down until the tip brushed the back of his throat and his nose touched Sora's clean shaven navel. Sora shuddered above him, a low hiss escaping from between his teeth. Riku pulled back, gave a long, slow lick along the length, before taking him back into his mouth and working him quickly, bobbing his head like he was _born_ to suck Sora's cock. Sora's fingers threaded through his hair, and tugged, ever so gently, and Riku whined around him, his hips twitching.

"You're doing so well, Riku," Sora muttered shakily, doubling over and catching himself with one hand by Riku's head. Riku moaned, eye fluttering shut as he took Sora all the way in and sucked hard. Sora's breath hitched, and he balled Riku's hair in his fist and tugged. Riku yelped, jerking back and letting Sora's cock slip from his lips with a wet pop. "Ah, I didn't say stop…"

"I'm, sorry," Riku gasped, and Sora gripped his hair tighter, earning a whine.

"It's okay," he crooned, pulling Riku forward by his hair. "I'll do the work for you, okay?" He punctuated by prodding his lips with his cock. Riku nodded meekly, parting his lips. Sora thrust in, moaning softly at returning to that wet warmth, slowly rocking his hips at first. Riku clutched Sora's thighs, trying his best to control his breathing as Sora used him how he wanted. Sora's hips bucked, and he straightened up, burying his other hand in Riku's hair, combining the controlling tug of his hair with the thrust of his hips to fuck Riku's mouth.

With one hand still holding Sora, Riku slid his other into his boxers, wrapping his hand around his neglected cock and stroking it eagerly. Sora buried himself to the hilt and held him down, pulling his hair tightly.

"I didn't say you could touch yourself," Sora hissed, and Riku immediately pulled his hand out and replaced it at Sora's thigh. The brunet released his grip and pulled out, stroking his hair softly. "That's it, good boy…" he murmured as Riku obediently licked his cock up and down.

"S-Sora…" Riku looked up to Sora's face, flushed and not at all fitting to that demanding tone, but Riku's heart skipped all the same. Sora smirked and pulled himself away.

"Like I said, let me do the work," he said with a wink, and Riku's cock twitched.

"Yes," he breathed, watching Sora get up and trying not to whine. Before he could even think about it, though, Sora straddled his chest again, facing away. Riku almost jumped out of his skin when Sora took his cock from his boxers, immediately wrapping his lips around the head. Pomp and Circumstance drilled into his head and the only thing that took him from his trance was the swaying of Sora's ass in his face. As if on auto-pilot, Riku scooted down slightly, tipping his chin up to take Sora's cock back into his mouth. Sora sunk his hips down, and Riku gladly let the brunet do whatever he pleased, as long as that mouth never left him.

His dreams were immediately shattered, however, as Sora pulled up, his own hips still gyrating and bucking as he fucked Riku's throat. He reached over for the remote and turned the movie off with a dramatic huff.

"I can't do this with that in the background," he grumbled to himself, and Riku would have laughed if there wasn't something taking up his entire throat. Sora pulled his cock from Riku's lips and turned himself around again, sitting over Riku's hips. Riku panted, keeping a hazy, fond gaze of Sora's face to the best of his abilities. Sora wrapped one hand around both of their cocks, stroking them together and spreading pre and saliva around, slicking them both up. Riku moaned softly, gripping the armrest behind his head as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"You're so hot, Riku," Sora groaned, leaning over him and kissing him. Bitter, salt, what have you; it didn't matter when both their mouths tasted the same, anyways. Riku clutched Sora's thighs tightly, digging short nails into the soft flesh there, and Sora's breath hiccuped.

"Sora, I, want to, please," Riku begged, trying to control the jerking of his hips.

"Since you asked so nicely…" Sora murmured, sitting back. Riku wondered, briefly, if Sora was going to just go for it, but Sora immediately answered that question. The answer was, yes.

Sora moved forward on his lap, holding Riku's cock by the base and lowering his hips. Riku held his breath, as Sora sunk down on him, enveloping him entirely in wet, sticky, tight, _warmth._ This was better than Sora's hand not-so-gingerly wrapped around him, better than Sora's mouth, better than anything he could have ever imagined or dreamed of. He could have come right then if he didn't want to savour it. Sora shivered on top of him, hands balled into fists, pressing into Riku's chest.

The view was everything he could have ever wanted. With Sora hanging his head slightly, shoulders shaking with his entire face flushed, and his cock resting between them on Riku's stomach, pre connecting their skin every time Sora's body heaved with a shuddering, sweet breath. Riku managed to pull his heart out of his throat, and set his hands on Sora's thighs, rubbing them gently.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, and Sora looked at him with foggy eyes, nodding his head. He leaned forward some more, lifted his hips, slowly, and then dropped back down. Riku practically gagged, and his back arched. Sora groaned low in his throat and repeated the motion, building up a steady pace, marveling at the way Riku melted and keened beneath him.

"Sora, Sora, Sora…!" Riku's eager hips met him half-way, lifting off the couch and bucking up into him. Sora moaned, abandoning the straight up-and-down motion for something less energy consuming, clamping his legs down on either side of Riku and rocking forward and back, steadying himself with one hand on his own thigh. He wrapped the other around his cock, pumping it in time to their frantic pace, panting open mouth.

"Riku, ah, you're so, g-good," he managed, eyes fluttering shut. "Fuck, me, God." Sora leaned forward, kissing him desperately, revisiting the already fading pink marks along Riku's shoulders to darken them, drawing whines and moans from Riku's throat. Riku cupped Sora's ass in both hands, squeezing slightly as he half-lifted him and half thrust into him.

"Ah, Riku, w-wait, wait, wait," Sora pulled away and sat down flat on Riku's lap, slowing all movement to a stop. Riku huffed and looked up at him curiously. "My legs hurt. I want to lay down." Before waiting for Sora to get off of him, Riku sat up and wrapped one arm around Sora, pushing forward and pinning him to the couch. Sora yelped, clutching on to Riku as his hips built up a hard rhythm.

Riku leaned back and gripped Sora's thighs, lifting one leg up and kissing the crook of his knee, earning a breathless giggle, and a moan as Riku drove into him deeper. He kept one hand on Sora's thigh but leaned over him, kissing him breathless and losing all sense of steadiness in his pace.

"Sora, I, I'm gonna—!" Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, kissing past his words, and just letting Riku ride out his orgasm in a couple weak, aimless thrusts, before his hips stilled and his arm buckled. Riku buried his face in Sora's neck, huffing and letting his leg go, wrapping his now free arm around Sora as well. Sora wrapped his legs loosely around Riku's waist. He slowly stroked his spine, sighing gently to try and regulate his breathing again.

At his neck, Riku sniffled, and Sora blinked towards the ceiling.

"Riku… Are you… Crying?" Riku regained strength in his arms too suddenly and jerked up, revealing that he was, indeed, crying.

"No!" he hiccuped, a single tear rolling down from blue-green eyes and landing on Sora's cheek. "Okay, maybe!"

"Riku why are you crying!" Sora squeaked, reaching up to wipe away the other's tears. Riku sniffled and swatted his hands away, pulling out with a groan from both of them and sitting back on the couch. Sora winced as he sat up, kneeling between Riku's legs and cradling his face. "Was I too mean to you?" Sora murmured, petting his hair gently. Riku shook his head weakly.

"I," he rasped, loosely wrapping his arms around Sora, balling his shirt in his hands. "I'm just so, happy?" Sora started, and then began to laugh.

"Oh my God," he cackled, hugging Riku's head tightly, ruffling his hair. Riku whined and tugged on his shirt, but Sora would not relent. "You better not cry every time we fuck."

"I won't!!"


End file.
